Please Come Back
by wolfairer
Summary: Marik has finally got his body back and is staying with Ryou, but Marik still has something missing from his life that his yami took from him and now he can't get him back. Warning yaoi and lemon inside don't read if you don't like. Don't know if I should add another chapter to it let me know what you think please.


**Hi Wolfairer again and this is a one shot that came to me in a weird dream so I thought why not write it up. Anyway Marik is the Hikari and Mariku the Yami. Ryou is the Hikari and Bakura is the Yami. This is a thiefshipping story. This story contains yaoi and a lemon. This story is just after the Battle City Saga when they get back to Domino. This story is in Marik's POV and he is also OOC.**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to Kazuki Takahashi. If I did it would be based around Marik and Bakura and it wouldn't be for children.**

I was walking back to Ryou's apartment because I had no where else to go. My brother and sister had gone back to Egypt to carry on looking after the Pharoah's tomb until he went back to his homeland. I, however, didn't want to go back underground so I decided to stay in Domino, even though I had no money and no place to stay. I changed my mind after I had a run in with Ryou. We ended up talking, and he asked where I was staying, and Ryou, being the kind hearted person he was, offered me to stay with me.

When I finally got to the apartment I took off my trainers and went into my room. I shut the crystal white door and went to sit on my bed. I looked around it and I had the same thought running through my head as when I first came into the apartment, "What am I doing here?"

I knew deep down I was hanging on to the one thing that was left of my partner in crime, Bakura. I knew from the first time I had laid eyes on him that I cared for him more than anyone else, but there was no way I would tell him because all Bakura cared about was his revenge. Also that was what my heart was set on.

I felt the tears starting to roll down my face again, and all I could do was let them flow after all it was my fault Bakura wasn't with me. I asked him to duel my darker side, and that caused him to be sent to the shadow realm. I walked over to the light brown drawers on the other side of the room. I opened up the middle drawer and pulled out some bandages that had been used that also had blood on them.

They were the ones that Bakura had used when he cut himself to show that I could trust him in my battle against the Pharoah. I still can't believe he did that for me, and I don't think I will ever get over it. I let the tears flow out of me even faster than before and I pulled the bandages close to my face. I started to feel my whole body trembling. I couldn't take it anymore; the pain of knowing it's my fault he was not there, and worse the pain in my aching heart.

"Marik?"

I turned around to see that Ryou had opened the door and was in the entrance. I tried to stop him seeing my tears, but he obviously noticed them when I turned. I lost the ability to stand and fell straight to the floor. I was crying even more than before, and I couldn't stop. I felt two hands on my shoulders and I turned round to hug the owner of them. I needed someone to be there for me even if it was a person I didn't really want. I heard Ryou saying sweet nothings to me trying to stop me crying, but nothing was going to stop me, and I didn't care I had to let everything out.

After what seemed like hours I ran out of tears, my eyes hurting from the continuous crying. I rested my head on Ryou's shoulder, and I could feel his hand going through my hair. I finally said to Ryou what I had bottling up for so long.

"I miss him, Ryou. I miss him so much that it hurts."

"Shh, I know Marik, I know."

"No, you don't! I signed his death warrant, and I didn't care at the time, all I cared about was getting my body back."

"He'll be fine. I know him and nothing keeps him down for long."

I felt Ryou pushing me away from him and watched him as he stood up and offered me a hand. I accepted it, and he helped me off the light blue floor. I watched him walking to the door and he turned slightly to say to me, "Come on I'll make you something to eat whatever you want."

I heard my stomach growl for food, and I said what I haven't had since I was young. "Pancakes?"

I watched a smile appear on his face. "If that's what you want, that's what you will get."

I followed Ryou into the kitchen and watched him while he cooked for me. After 10 minutes a plate of fresh warm pancakes was placed in front of me with syrup running off them. I devoured them quickly and easily, and they were the best thing I had in a long time. As soon as I finished them I thanked Ryou and left for my room again. I saw that the bandages were still on the floor, so I picked them up and hugged them while I laid on the bed. I slowly started to fall asleep.

_I was standing on the top of Kaiba's blimp again and I was dueling someone on the steel platform. I looked at the other end to see who I was dueling against and was shocked to see my darker side with someone else I couldn't make out. _

_"So, Hikari, this duel will decided which one of us will keep the body and the other will be sent to the shadow realm."_

_"That's fine with me Mariku, but don't forget I know all your dueling techniques, so I have the upper hand here."_

_"What makes you think you were dueling me, Hikari?"_

_My darker side pointed to the figure, and as he walked out of the shadows, I couldn't believe who it was. Bakura._

_"Bakura, what are you doing dueling for him?"_

_Bakura looked at me and stated like a fact, "Isn't it obvious? I'm with your yami in more ways than one."_

_As Bakura said that he started to walked over to Mariku. When he reached his side Mariku turned and kissed Bakura, my Bakura, with all his might I watched in pure horror as Bakura started to kiss the psycho back. My body ran cold with what I was seeing. Finally the pair broke off and stared at me, then Bakura said to him, "Don't worry, this will be over soon."_

_I couldn't believe it and when I finally pulled myself together I said to Bakura in a rather weak voice, "Why?"_

_"Oh Marik, you're nothing compared to your Yami. He is the one with the evil plots and the one that is a true villian. You're just a scared little child that needs someone to help him do everything. I mean Rishid was the one to keep Mariku locked up, not you."_

_I carried on staring and lost myself to my thoughts. Bakura was right that I am useless and everyone else takes care of me. I looked up and said to both of them._

_"Fine, just take my body and get rid of me. I can't cope with my heart hurting anymore anyway."_

_With that I felt myself leaving my body forever and Mariku taking control of it. Then, as quick as light, I was in a glass pyramid not able to get out. I tried punching it, but it was no good. I looked out to see my darker side walking over to Bakura and kissing him. I tried to take my eyes off the site, but I just couldn't do it. Tears were falling and I started screaming out._

_"BAKURA! PLEASE, BAKURA, STOP! BAKURA!"_

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder as hard as possible, and I jumped up into a sitting position. Again a hand was on my shoulder, and I moved away from it. I didn't want to be touched by anyone.

"Marik, it's ok. It was just a bad dream."

I turned to see Ryou. I couldn't believe that it was just a dream. I just felt so real. I looked at the clock on the desk to see it was 5 in the morning.

"I'm sorry, Ryou, for waking you. I didn't mean to."

"I know, Marik, as long as you're ok that's all that matters. Do you want to talk about it?"

I really didn't, Ryou would just say it was a dream and didn't mean anything. I shaked my head and watched Ryou nod and leave the room. I laid back down even though I knew there was no point trying to get some sleep.

I just laid there until I heard Ryou moving around in the apartment, then I left the room. I entered the kitchen and saw Ryou sitting eating some cereals. I took the chair opposite and apologized again.

"Stop saying sorry! It's one of those things anyway. Have you got anything planned for today?"

"No, I'll just stay here, nothing else for me to do."

"Well, I'm going out shortly to meet up with Yugi and the gang. Do you want to come?"

"No, thanks. I think it would be weird to go and meet up with the people I wanted to kill. I'm fine here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I watched as Ryou got up and went back into his room. I got up and started to make myself some toast when I sat back down with it, Ryou came back into the room dressed in his light blue and white stripy shirt and jeans. I smiled at him and I was hoping to get a smirk back to know that it was Bakura, but I just got a sweet smile back. Ryou walked over to me while saying, "Here. I know that you're missing the other me, so I thought this would make you feel better."

I watched as Ryou placed on the table the Millenium Ring. I was shocked I gave that to the Pharoah so how did Ryou have it? I was about to ask, but he jumped in with the answer.

"I found it on the blimp while we were looking for the Kaiba brothers. I guess Yugi was going to leave it there to destory it in the explosion."

I reached out and touched the piece of gold. It was ice cold. I looked up. "Thanks, Ryou. I mean it."

"Don't worry about it maybe having it for a while will find you some peace. I better be leaving now don't want to be late."

"Ok, see you later, Ryou, and be careful."

Ryou nodded at me, and I nodded back. I finished my toast and put my plate in the sink. I was about to leave when I remembered the Millenium Ring on the table. I slowly started to pick it up and put it around my neck. Ryou was right; having the ring did give me some comfort, but it was more proof that Bakura wasn't with us. I walked back into my room and laid back down with the Millenium ring on. I picked up the bandages off the floor and held them as I slowly started to fall into a deep sleep again.

A loud bang woke me up. Barely drowsy, I moved to sit on the edge of the bed. I was about to get up when there was another loud bang.

"Ryou?"

I waited for an answer, but when one didn't come I started to walk towards the door. Before I reached it, the door flew open and crashed into the wall before I could stop it from happening I was pinned against the wall. The room started spinning when I hit my head on the wall. Finally my vision was back to normal so I could see who it was. I was in total shock the person had wild white hair and a pale complexion. The stranger also had dark brown eyes with a hint of red mixed in there. I had my mouth wide open I must of hit my head harder than I first thought.

I shook my head, but the person's features didn't change at all. I felt my bottom lip starting to tremble and before I could say or do anything the other picked the Millenium Ring up in his hand and smirked at me.

"I believe this belongs to me."

My body started to move on its own. My hand went up and touched the others face. I let out a gasp that could of been a laugh with a smile on my face and then I whispered out, "Bakura?"

All the other person did was slightly nod, and I pulled him into a hug. I couldn't feel Bakura hugging me back, but I didn't really care at the moment because I was just happy that Bakura was back. Finally Bakura pushed me away from him and his deep brown eyes stared into my lavander ones. The silence was making this worse, I then realized that I still had the ring on, so I pulled it over my head and passed him it.

"Here, you are its rightful owner, after all."

"Thanks, but why did you have it anyway?"

"Ryou gave it to me to feel... I mean to look after since he was meeting up with Yugi."

I watched as Bakura started to walk over to the small single bed at the opposite side of the room. I stared as Bakura laid down on it and kept staring at his body. He looked the same the last time I saw him; even his clothes were the same like that day. I carried on staring at him until Bakura yelled at me, "Can you stop that? It's annoying as hell."

"S-sorry."

I turned away from him and was about to leave the room when Bakura called out to me again which made me stop and turn to look into his deep brown eyes yet again.

"Marik, if you're going into the kitchen make me a sandwich; I'm starving."

"Fine, I'll bring it through to you once it's done."

"Fine."

I started to leave the room and once I reached the door turned around to see Bakura one last time with his head on the pillow with his eyes closed. I finally left to go to the kitchen, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to stare at the love of my life all day. I know it sounded like I was his stalker, but I didn't care. I was just over the moon that he was back. I got to the kitchen and started to go through the cupboards to see what my love interest would want. I decided to go with ham, chicken and beef because I knew from Battle City that the thief loved his meat.

Once I finished everything and washed the dishes I grabbed the three meat sandwich and headed back to the bedroom Bakura was in. I kept thinking to myself that I should leave because I'm supposed to be on the Pharoah's side now. If Yugi or one of his gang found out that Bakura was back, and that I was fine with it, all of them would freak out.

I reached the door which was now shut for some reason. I guess Bakura shut it for some privacy. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When I didn't get one I knocked again. Then I heard Bakura, "Enter then."

I opened the door and shut it again when I was in the room. I turned around to see Bakura laid on the bed in nothing but his boxers. I dropped the plate and stared at him with my mouth open. I didn't know where to look I was so embarrased. When I finally found myself I quickly shut my eyes and said to the other.

"Ba-Bakura, is t-there any re-reason your l-like that?"

I felt so weak stuttering like that, but I couldn't help it. I was disgusted with myself. Suddenly, I felt warm breath on my face and his beautiful voice said to me calmly.

"Isn't it obvious, Marik. I know that you want me, and don't be surprised when I say, 'I want you too.'"

I felt the blood rush to two different places; to my face to give me a good blush even though I couldn't see it, (but I knew it was there because of a small chuckle I heard from the other chuckle) and to my manhood to make it hard.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on my own, this caused my eyes to fly open to see Bakura with his own eyes shut. I slowly started to melt into the kiss and kissed back. I felt Bakura's arms wrap around my waist and before I could do anything he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. This made me yelp, and I said to him, "Put me down please, Kura."

With that I was laid down gently on the bed, then the yami straddled my hips so I couldn't move. I lifted myself up with my elbows to look at Bakura. As soon as I did this Bakura pushed me back down, and started to nip at my collarbone. I let out a small moan and moved my head to give Bakura better access to my neck.

I felt Bakura smile against my skin, which made me smile to myself. I ended up getting lost in my own thoughts, and I realized that Bakura was touching me by his will. I momentarily lost my breath from pure happiness, but then the dream I had last night popped into my head.

What if Bakura was only here to try and get Mariku to take control again? With that thought in my head I started to squirm underneath him to get away. Bakura must of not have realized because he stopped nibbling my neck and went back to my lips. With that I moved my head to break the kiss. Bakura gave me a confused look and tried to kiss me again. This time I pushed him away and said to him as serious as I could, "No."

Bakura just looked at me with confusion written all over his face. He tried again to kiss me, but this time I pushed him off me and the bed.

"What the actual hell, Marik? Why did you shove me off? I thought you wanted this?"

I looked down at him and saw that he was giving me a glare. I turned my head, so that I didn't have to look at him, but I could still feel his eyes on me. In the end I sighed and said to him what was on my mind, "I just don't want you to use me to get Mariku to take control of my body again."

"What are you on about, Marik? Why would I want your psycho Yami in control?"

"Because you are his lover."

As soon as that came out of my mouth I looked at Bakura to see him looking at me with so many different emotions in his eyes like confusion and anger, but I was sure I saw relief in them for a few seconds. Until finally Bakura did something I didn't expect to see. A smile crossed his face and he started to chuckle.

"Marik, that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard. What the hell gave you the idea I was with your Yami, and even worse that I would go so low as to be with that freak. I only have my eyes on one person and that is not Mariku."

"Really and who is this person then?"

"Marik, you really are the idiot aren't you? It's you."

I stared into Bakura's eyes and felt my soul getting sucked into them, before I lost myself too much I dropped off my bed and connected my lips to Bakura's. I felt Bakura starting to kiss me back and that time I smiled in the kiss. When I finally broke the kiss Bakura stood up and grabbed me by the arm and threw me back onto the bed again.

Again Bakura got on top of me and started to kiss down my neck again until he reached the top of my night shirt. With that I heard him give off a low growl and picked up a pocket knife on the bedside table. I flinched in fear because of the scars on my back and the last time I had a knife near me. Bakura must of not realized because he put the knife at the bottom of my shirt and ripped it upwards until he reached the other end of it.

I sighed in relief when I saw Bakura throw the knife to the other end of the room. Bakura looked down at my exposed chest with lust filled eyes and slowly started to kiss down my chest while one of his hands played with one of my nipples. When his mouth reached my belly button he slowly put in his tongue and removed it. This caused me to arch up and let out a soft groan.

I looked down to see the ex-tomb robber smirking with pride. Bakura went back to kissing my tanned chest until he reached the top of my navy blue shorts. I heard a growl coming from Bakura probably because of my shorts stopping him. As quickly as possible Bakura fought to get the clingy shorts off me. I started to help him, and we were able to get them off together.

Once the things were finally off Bakura stared at me with amazed eyes.

"Well, well, well. I thought you would have something on underneath them."

"Why? Have I made it too easy for you?"

"No, I've waited so long for this the less time it takes the better."

"If that's the case shut up." With that I slung myself and pressed my lips to Bakura's. The shock of this caused me to be able to push Bakura down with me on top. It was easy for me to get the boxers off Bakura, and with that I pushed my erection against his. I hissed out in pleasure, and did it again and again until Bakura got bored of it and quickly pushed me back underneath him. He pushed our lips together, but I pushed him away from me and growled out at him.

"No. I need you. I need you now!"

Bakura knew what I wanted and I didn't expect him to get off me. This got me upset even more. I watched him get off the bed and slowly walked out of the bedroom. I laid down and thought to myself that I had blown it. I was going too quickly for him and so it cost me the love of my life. I heard the door reopen and saw Bakura coming back in with a bottle in his hand. I got back up and saw that Bakura was close to me and then he said to me quietly.

"Get on you hands and knees."

I really didn't want to do that. That would cause Bakura to see the scars down my back. Bakura seeing those ugly things was the last thing I wanted. Bakura must have not like my heistation and gently said to me.

"If you don't want me to see your scars, then put your shirt back on."

"You don't mind if I-I do that?"

"No, I just want you to be happy with this and not regret any of it."

I grabbed the shirt that was thrown on the floor and realized that Bakura had cut it up. Before I could say anything something was thrown at me and I heard Bakura say to me.

"Put mine on. Now hurry the fuck up."

I quickly put on the shirt, but before I could do anything Bakura spun me round and pushed me down on the bed so I was on my hands and knees. I turned to see what Bakura was doing. I saw the white haired thief taking the lid off the bottle he had brought in. I watched as Bakura covered three of his fingers in the substance.

"Bakura, what in the name of Ra is that?"

"It's lube so I can enter you without hurting you too much."

With that Bakura pushed one of his slenger fingers into my entrance. I yelped out in pain and tried to move away from the awful finger. However, Bakura pushed me back down to be still.

"Marik relax it won't hurt as much if you relax for me. Please, I don't want to hurt you."

I did the best I could, but it was so hard. I didn't think that it would hurt this much when I was demanding Bakura to take me.

After a couple of minutes of Bakura pushing the finger in and out of me. I felt the spirit of the ring add another finger into me and started to scissor around in me. It started to hurt yet again, but then Bakura hit something inside me that made me moan out loudly.

Bakura kept brushing his fingers over that wonderful place which turned the whole experience into pleasure. I wanted more and I wasn't able to wait anymore. Bakura added the last finger to stretch me as much as possible. Finally the other removed his fingers, and I grunted in despair.

I watched as Bakura picked up the bottle again, but before he could do anything I turned over again to sit up so I could snatch the bottle from him. I quickly poured the cold lube onto my hand. I looked up to see the confusion all over Bakura's face, but before he could say anything I slowly started to stroke his erection to get the lube on him.

I heard the other moan out. I looked up at the love of my life and saw that he had his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. If anyone else saw Bakura like this they would have found it so funny, but that and the noises coming from him was only made me more aroused.

Once all of the lube was over Bakura's member I stopped stroking him. He growled in disappointment at me and quickly pushed me down so I was on my back yet again. With that he kissed my lips as roughly as he could and entered my mouth.

When he finally pulled away he whispered to me, "Please relax, I don't want to hurt you more than I have to."

I closed my eyes and made myself relax. I felt Bakura push himself near my entrance.

"Ready?"

All I did was nod. With that I felt Bakura's member enter me slowly. My eyes shot open and I cried out in pain. I could hardly see because of the tears forming in my eyes. I could just make out Bakura leaning down to kiss my neck for a distraction from the pain. It didn't really help. Bakura moved himself so only his tip was in, and I sighed in relief.

However, Bakura started to push in again. I whimpered out in a bit of pain again, but I slowly started to get used to it. The other started to build up a rhythm and he slowly started to thurst into me deeper and deeper.

Then he hit that place again. I cried out, but this time it was in pure pleasure. I looked at him and saw that he was wearing his usually smirk. I felt Bakura hitting that beautiful place over and over again I carried out crying and moaning.

"Ba-Bakura, har-harder. Ra, go-go fa-fast-ter."

With that Bakura built up his rhythm and went as fast as possible. I started to grip the sheets from underneath me as tightly as I could. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer, but tried the best I could. I really didn't want it to end.

I felt Bakura grip my own erection and started to pump me in time with his own thrusts. I started to squirm even more. I wrapped my legs around my lovers waist and pulled him closer to me. I closed my eyes again. I couldn't take anymore.

"Kura, I'm-"

Before I could finish I released all over my and Bakura's chest. I fell down onto the bed again unable to help myself stay up. I felt Bakura thrust into me a couple more time before he came in me.

Afterwards Bakura pulled out and lay at my side. I turned my head slightly to look at him, I saw that the white haired teen had his eyes shut and was panting heavily. I gently put my lips to his and pulled away.

"I love you," I gently whispered and carried on looking at him. I was hoping for some kind of reply.

"I love you, too, Marik."

I felt my heart perk up and I couldn't believe that I got that reply. I leaned up slightly and smiled down at him. It was the first geniune smile that I made since I was a child. I felt Bakura's arms wrap around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I lightly put my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Marik, I hope you realize that I need to go to Egypt soon, for my revenge."

"I-I know. You're coming back though, right."

Bakura looked at me with uncertain eyes. I started to get nervous about not getting a reply.

"I don't know."

"Then let me go with you. I could help you. Please, Bakura, you don't have to do this alone now please."

"I thought that you were on the Pharoah's side now, not against him."

"I'm on my own side- to protect you."

"That's why you can't come with me. I would always be making sure you're alright and not what I'm doing."

"Then how long have I got with you then."

"A couple of weeks maybe less."

"Well we have a lot to do then before you leave me again."

I pushed my lips to his again and kissed him even harder than before, I tried to forget about what we just talked about, but I couldn't. I was going to lose him again, but for now I could have him.

**Well that's it I hope you enjoyed this and if you would please let me know what you think about it and what I need to work on then please let me know in a review.**

**And if anyone that read this read my fic "Just Leave Us Alone" Then chapter 8 should be up really soon.**

**Please R and R.**


End file.
